Honey Sweet
by caramelstorm
Summary: They'd never had a reason to be interested in each other until a chance meeting that might just change everything
1. Chapter 1

**Caramelstorm: welcome to my newest story: Honey Sweet. You might notice little notes like this in the beginning of the story. Just know Cara is short for my user.**

**Gaara: Get on with it!**

**Cara: A Gomennasai Gaara-kun! Ano, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but if I did….**

**Gaara: Don't even go there!**

**Cara: Gaara would be mine, Sasuke would be dead and Sasori would also be mine!**

**Sasuke: Hey! You'd kill me?!**

**Cara: yes, now shut up**

**Sasori: come little doll, we must write now**

**Gaara: hn..**

**Cara: Ne! Ok! **

**Sasuke: pouting**

**  
**Winter hit hard, blanketing the village in icy white. From Dawn to dusk it would dance onto the tired village, causing its people great discontent.

--

"_If you go I'll scream!"_

_Tears like a waterfall were running hard and fast down her reddened cheeks and in a flash he was gone, only to reappear behind her._

"_Sakura…thank you."_

_Sakura lay on a bench as Inner Sakura stroked her hair._

"_Wake up Sakura, Sasuke's back"_ Inner Sakura cooed.

_Sakura opened her throbbing eyes to see Sasuke. He smirked amused, Sakura stared back. Slowly he began to change, his hair grew longer, he grew paler and taller, and his clothes changed to something like Orochimaru's._

_Sasuke grinned toothily, "You think I'd leave without ensuring my clan thrived on?"_

_With that he leaned in on her-_

--

"NO! Don't you fucking touch me!" Sakura shrieked and fell with a thud onto her hard floor. Groaning she stood up and rubbed her aching bottom, "Thank god, just a dream, I'm ok."

"Hell, we're better than ok!"

"…"

"What? It's true, we're hot-strong stuff!" Inner Sakura whined.

"Hot-strong stuff?"

"Shut up" Inner Sakura huffed.

Sakura shook her head, "I swear you can be so stupid sometimes."

"Hey you just insulted yourself!" Inner Sakura Shouted Clearly offended, "I'm you after all!"

"I suppose you are," Sakura said as she made her into the bathroom and turned the shower on, "I suppose you are."

Stepping into the shower she let the scalding water caress her chilled skin.

"Sasuke was an ass…If he ever comes back I'll give him a piece of my mind! You hear that Uchiha?! I'm gonna kick you ass if you EVER step foot in Kohona again!" she shout to the air as her mind drifted back to her dream again.

Shutting the water off angrily she stomped back into her room and threw on a long sleeved v-neck black shirt a pair of jeans and a long black scarf brushed her hair and departed. Her emerald eyes looked hesitantly at the pantry deciding whether or not to eat something.

"Just get some coffee!" Inner Sakura yelled getting angsty.

"What's with you?"

"Just do it!"

Sakura sighed and heated up a mug of instant coffee, pocketed her keys and a few precautionary weapons, slid on some shoes and exited her apartment.

Sipping at her piping hot coffee and ignoring the biting cold she strolled down the streets, her daily routine.

"I really outta get a dog, it'd make the looks I get from people less akward," Sakura muttered.

Her mind briefly wandered to Kiba and Akamaru, 'wonder if there are any more runts in one of the Inuzuka's litters.'

"Yeah right! It'd still be huge! You want a giant dog running around our tiny apartment?!"  Inner Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh hush you!" Sakura shouted forgetting where she was.

One pair of curious white eyes looked at her and another pair of annoyed eyes burrowed into her back.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata questioned.

Sakura blushed immediately, "Ano, good morning Hinata-chan, Hyuuga-sempai."

"Haruno," Neji retorted and nodded coldly.

"Sakura-chan, w-who were you shouting at?" Hinata questioned again.

"Ah! Gomen, well you see…myself," she answered quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"This is Hyuuga property," Neji said smugly.

Sakura looked around clearly surprised at where she was at, "Ah, so it is."

Neji continued to smile smugly, 'Just like he used to do'.

"I was just taking a walk and I drifted off," Sakura continued.

"Ano, it happens," Hinata mumbled.

"Not very observant are we?" Neji said coolly.

Sakura grounded her teeth and narrowed her eyes, 'I swear one of these days I'm going to smack that smug look off his face! Tenten was right, he is hard to be around!'

"I guess not."

"Ah-"

"Proves you aren't much of a ninja," Neji continued.

'Ok that's the last straw!'

Sakura opened her mouth as if to retaliate but instead open palm slapped him hard across his left cheek.

Flabbergasted Neji stepped back and fell backwards onto the snow, he did not expect that.

Hinata gasped, "Neji nii-san are you ok?!" But secretly peered up at Sakura as is to say, "Good going!"

Sakura nodded and stormed off.

Neji stared after the pink-haired Sakura, who had the nerve to hit him THE Hyuuga Neji and gained an iota of respect for the girl.

She had always seemed weak to him but today's example proved she did indeed have some strength hidden in her. Her slightly chakra-laced slap had knocked him down.

"Interesting," he thought aloud.

"Nani? Neji nii-san d-did you say s-something?" Hinata asked.

"Never you mind," Neji replied and stood up, "Come, lets go in."

**Cara: I hope you enjoyed! Chapter two will be up by the weekend (maybe a little late not sure depends if my bro is a computer hog or not)**

**Songs I listened to while writing:**

**Fighter-Christina Agulair (sp?)**

**My Last Breath – Evanescence**

**Animal I have become –Three days grace**

**Outside looking in – Melissa O'neal**

**Hikairi – Utada Hikaru**

**Gaara: hn…**

**Sasori: come doll, off to bed now**

**Cara: Yes, Sasori-danna **

**Gaara: silently fuming**


	2. Notice

**Hey, it's Cara to all you loyal readers. I'm sorry to report bt I will not be continuing my older stories as I have moved onto a bit of a diffrent stlye of writing. But I do hope you'll check out my new story when I finish the first chapter. It's time TenTen got a chance to shine.**


End file.
